


Go The Fox To Sleep

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Nick in A Nightgown, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Nick comes banging on Judy’s door in the middle of the night, ranting about a new case assignment from Bogo.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Go The Fox To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I wrote this for NaNoWriMo two years ago and haven’t looked at it until today and it’s- SO FLUFFY???
> 
> Also, yeah, the title could use some work, but I feel it keeps well with the massive amounts of puns in the story

“It’s three in the morning.This had better be important.”

Judy stood in her doorway, staring up at the far too-awake fox who had awoken her from her sleep.

“Oh, it is.”Nick assured her, pushing past her into her tiny apartment.“Bogo called.Three cheetahs went missing in Sahara Square in the last three hours.Dragged off by some kind of beast.We’ve gotta go!”

Judy’s ears perked up.If they had such an urgent missing mammals case, that could mean- her eyes fell on an old, ragged yellow-covered book poking out from the corner of her nightstand.

“Nick!”She cried, tossing her pillow at him.“That’s not a real case, that’s the plot of Nancy Shrew and the Case of the Missing Spots.”Judy tossed down the police vest she had grabbed in her haste, stalking over to the fox.“Out!Out, out, out!”

Nick held up his paws in self-defense, backing away from the angry rabbit.“Easy there, Carrots.So maybe I made up the missing cheetah thing, but there was a reason for me barging in here like this.”

Judy crossed her arms, one foot thumping in irritation.“You better start talking, Wilde.”

Nick took a deep breath, then shut the apartment door quietly, suddenly aware of the racket they were making.“Look,” Nick said, walking over and plunking himself down on Judy’s bed, “I...” he stopped, eyes lighting on something half-shoved between the edge of the bed and the wall.He reached over and pulled, coming up with a soft toy rabbit, holding a carrot in its right paw.“Aw, now this is just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”Nick exclaimed, grinning at Judy.

Judy snatched the plush rabbit away quickly, smoothing it’s ears as she held it against her chest.She glared over at Nick.“Stop stalling.”

Nick’s fluffy tail wrapped over his lap, and he cast his eyes downward.“I... I couldn’t sleep.”

Judy raised an eyebrow.“You couldn’t sleep?”

“I tried, Carrots.Really, I did.”Nick said, still not meeting her eyes, “I tried having all the lights out, then all the lights on.I showered, I went for a walk.I even tried counting sheep!And let me tell you, the ewes down at the bingo hall do not take kindly to having the wrong numbers called out.”He shot her a forced grin, then his ears drooped heavily.

“So you came here?”Judy said slowly, mulling it over.“Why?”

Nick shrugged.“Didn’t have anywhere else to go, I guess.”

“Your own apartment, maybe?”Judy suggested, placing the stuffed rabbit carefully on her desk.

“Weren’t you listening?”Nick asked, finally looking up at her.“I already tried that!”

“Well, what do you think I could do?”Judy asked, hopping up onto the edge of the mattress next to him,

“I don’t know,” Nick groaned, putting his head in his paws, “I’m exhausted.I guess... I thought maybe you would be company?”

“Company?”Judy repeated, raising an eyebrow.“What kind of company?”

Nick jerked up, green eyes wide.“Not that kind of company!Jeez, Carrots.”

A loud bang came from the other side of the wall.

“Hey!Keep it down over there!”

“You keep it down!”A second voice shot back.

“How about you both quiet down and we all go to sleep?”Judy called back through the wall.Quieter, she said, “Come on, Nick.You must be at least a little tired after the ride over here.”

“Didn’t ride,” Nick mumbled into his paws, “Walked.”

“You walked all the way here?”Judy exclaimed, shocked.“How are you not dead on your feet?”

“What makes you think I’m not?”Nick asked with a yawn, jaws opening wide to show off his impressive array of sharp teeth.

“Alright, that’s it.”Judy said, getting to her feet and walking over to the dresser, “You, Nick Wilde, are going to sleep.”

“And why does that involve a change of clothes?”Nick asked, watching Judy rummage through the contents of an upper drawer.

“No street clothes in my bed.”Judy explained simply, still looking.

Nick glanced down at his clothing.He was wearing his favorite Hawaiian shirt and slacks.Something smacked him in the face, and he shook it off of his snout, holding the garment out in front of him.

“There, that should do it.”Judy said, turning to face him.

Nick rotated the garment in his grasp, tilting his head from side to side, as though that might make it better.“Carrots... this... is a nightgown.”Maybe nightshirt would have been a better description.It wasn’t frilly, nor did it resemble a dress, but it definitely wasn’t meant to have bottoms, and it was definitely... rabbit sized.

“Look,” Judy said, “You want to sleep in my bed, you have to wear the nightgown.”

Nick considered the thing, then shrugged.He was too tired to argue.“Fine,” he said, standing and as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“Nick!”Judy yelped.

“Alright, alright.I’m just playing with you.”Nick said, walking over to the corner and finishing with his buttons.

Once he was changed, he turned to look at her, his tail wrapped around his waist where the nightgown didn’t cover.“Happy?”

“Very.”Judy said smugly, “Now go to sleep.”

Nick shuffled awkwardly over to the bed, moving the covers to the side slowly as he climbed in, then he reached out, grabbed Judy by the arm, and glommed her to him, rolling them down into a sleeping position.

“You remember what I said about a toy store missing it’s stuffed animal?”Nick murmured against her soft fur.

“Yes.”Judy grumbled, squirming a little in his grasp, not really trying to break free.

“Well, I’m not returning you.”Nick said, squeezing her tighter.

Judy huffed out a little laugh against his chest, then glanced over at the desk.The stuffed rabbit was looking over at her forlornly.She shifted a little against Nick, and he glanced at her, green eyes sleepy.

“What’s wrong?”He asked, voice soft.

Judy glanced away, blushing.“It’s nothing.”

Nick let go of her, rolling over to find where her gaze had been.A small smile curled over his features, and he pushed himself out of bed with a groan.

He coddled the little rabbit gently, then turned back to the bed, handing it to Judy.

“Here,” He said simply.

Judy took the rabbit and, after a moment’s hesitation, hugged it close.

“Does it have a name?”Nick asked, slipping back into bed and pulling the covers up over the both of them.

“Lucy.”Judy said, scootching over so that her head was laying on Nick’s chest.

“Lucy...” Nick murmured, reaching out to stroke the toy’s soft ears.“She seems lonely,” he said innocently, “Maybe she needs a friend.”

Judy laughed, then reached under the pillow, pulling out three more stuffed rabbits.Nick’s eyes went wide, then wider still as she pulled another twelve out from various hiding spots around the bed.

Nick laughed, surrounded by stuffed bunnies.“You rabbits, you just keep multiplying.”

Judy whacked him in the chest with Lucy, then snuggled down into the small space between him and the toys, closing her eyes and hugging Lucy close to her chest.

“Good night, Nick Wilde.”


End file.
